


Выбиваясь из образа

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Daddy Kink, Human Trafficking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Unsafe Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Тони Старк, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп и шпион ЩИТа. Работая в паре с другим шпионом, хорошо известным Пауком, он уничтожит гнусную сеть торговли людьми в Нью-Йорке. Надо всего лишь проникнуть внутрь, подключиться к внутренним сетям и скачать всю информацию. Никаких проблем не предвидится...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31





	Выбиваясь из образа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129416) by [cagestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark). 



Тони находится в полутора километрах от места встречи, когда рабочий телефон в его штанах начинает жужжать. Вытащив его из кармана, он отрывает взгляд от вида за окном, довольный, что Хэппи знает куда они направляются, и открывает сообщение.

**Ф: данные скомпрометированы. кое-кто новый будет ждать в точке сбора. кодовое имя Бен**

— Да ты издеваешься, — бормочет Тони. Он начинает набирать сообщение, тоскуя по своему Старкфону и сверхширокой виртуальной клавиатуре. Этот дерьмовый кирпич как способ связи родом из начала 2000-х не может совладать со всеми ругательствами, которые он хочет высказать своему куратору, Ф. «Ф» означает « _фаллос я клал на тебя, Тони!_ ». Без малейшего сомнения.

 **Т** : **никакой смены действующих лиц. я прекращаю миссию**

 **Ф** : **не прерывай миссию. Бен уже жде** т

— Пресвятые шестеренки, — вздыхает Тони.

— Проблемы, босс? — спрашивает Хэппи, глядя в зеркало заднего вида.

— Просто устал вкалывать и меня определенно недооценивают, Хэп.

Хэппи закатывает глаза.

— Я прекрасно вас понимаю.

Тони смеется и делает себе пометку накинуть мужчине прибавку к жалованью. За те десять лет, что он пашет на полставки на ЩИТ, Хэппи был единственным незыблемым и неизменным в море меняющихся целей и средств.

— Сегодня вечером мы в последний раз устраиваем подобное представление. Если я с этим разберусь, то официально уйду в отставку. После всего этого, я бы сказал, ты определенно заслужил премию и несколько недель отпуска.

Они приехали к месту встречи. В его голове возникает образ молодой рыжей женщины, с чересчур молодым лицом — он знает, что ЩИТ не предоставит ему несовершеннолетнего в качестве спутника, что подростковая внешность — это просто приманка, но кем бы она ни была, она точно не из тех, кого следует заставлять ждать. У Тони нет ни фотографии будущего напарника, ни даже его словесного описания. Он будет выглядеть как чертов идиот, бродя вокруг в поисках этого Бена.

Но ему совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. Там, стоя у обочины, одетый с иголочки в черный костюм, с зачесанными назад волосами, стоит молодой человек, который запросто мог бы сойти за шестнадцатилетнего. В своем шикарном костюме он выглядит весьма неуместно посреди грязной Нью-Йоркской улицы — мелкий балбес должен был ждать внутри.

Как только Хэппи останавливает машину, Тони выходит на ночую улицу. Он знает, как должен выглядеть: убийственно прекрасен (в прямом смысле), в тонированных очках, сияющий лоском и опасный словно кинжал. Его репутация не просто опережает его. Она буквально обеспечивает перед ним красную дорожку из восхищения, если судить по тому, как парень раскрывает рот, а затем выдыхает его имя: « _Тони Старк_ ».

— Бен? — спрашивает Тони.

Пацан закрывает рот. Губы тонкие, но правильной формы, глаза слишком большие и блестящие, четко очерченная челюсть. Похоже, что он представляет собой скопление мужественности и детской невинности, балансируя на грани между двумя мирами. И Старка тошнит от осознания того, что парень, вероятно, был выбран именно по этой причине. Благодаря тому, что Бен выглядит так юно, он понравится людям на вечеринке. Тони и мальчишка почти одного роста, но Тони весит, наверное, килограмм на 20 больше. И _вот это_ должно быть его помощником? Разве они не в курсе, какая работа ему предстоит, в какую опасную ситуацию они могут влипнуть? Ф, должно быть, ненавидит этого парня, раз уж вот так бросает его на съедение акулам.

— Меня зовут Бен, — говорит парень. У него приятный голос с легкой хрипотцой.

Тони открывает перед ним дверь, как подобает настоящему джентльмену, а ведь все, что он действительно хочет сделать в данный момент, это хлопнуть нею перед его носом и сказать Хэппи валить отсюда. Бен забирается внутрь и пододвигается, чтобы освободить место для Тони. На затылке его волосы объявили войну гелю для укладки и воинственно топорщились кудряшками. Возможно, это самая милая вещь, которую Тони когда-либо видел, _чтоб его_.

Как только они садятся в машину, Хэппи трогается. Теперь они направляются к конечной точке их путешествия. Независимо от того, сколько раз он участвует в подобных операциях, он нервничает словно в первый раз. Способности тут ни при чем, потому что он знает, даже самые опытные агенты могут оступиться. Самоуверенность смертельно опасна в их деле.

— Итак, какого черта ты тут забыл, малыш? — спрашивает Тони, стараясь игнорировать свой желудок, который крутит на нервной почве. — Мы едем не на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения. Ф сказал тебе, во что ты ввязываешься, или он подкупил тебя зверюшкой из воздушного шара и тортиком с цветами из крема ради того, чтобы ты нарядился и провисел на моей руке всю ночь?

Бен фыркает, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу пиджака.

— Да, он собирается заставить меня носить пару огромных клоунских туфель. Мне очень жаль — я просто… я не могу в это поверить! Это же ваше кодовое имя «Железный»? **_Тони Старк_** работает шпионом ЩИТа? Черт возьми, я ваш самый горячий поклонник. Вообще-то, у меня от всего этого немного кружится голова, не могли бы мы открыть окно? Пожалуйста, господин Водитель, сэр.

— Хэппи, приоткрой окно, — говорит Тони. Он не может ничего с собой поделать — парень просто очарователен. Ублажить его эго — как бы оно ни было велико — это кратчайший путь к его сердцу. Однако по выражению глаз парня видно, что он совершенно серьезен, о чем свидетельствует этот сияющий восхищенный взгляд суперфаната. — Послушай, малыш, я польщен. Я просто ожидал более опытного партнера. А не кого-то напоминающего экранизацию «Бос-молокосос».

Счастливо-беззаботное выражение сползает с лица Бена.

— Я известен под именем «Паук».

Тони смеется. Даже Хэппи позволяет себе насмешливо фыркнуть, правда, маскирует это под кашель. Если Бен и обиделся, он не подает виду, удобно усевшись и оперевшись локтем на дверцу возле окна. На улице только начинает темнеть, фонари еще не успели включиться на полную мощность, и их мягкий свет падает на лицо парня делая его визуально еще младше.

— Ты Паук?

Бен мычит что-то согласное.

— Ты тот самый шпион, который выкрал и вернул картину «Мадонна и младенец» руки самого Дуччо ди Буонинсенья у тех идиотов из Конгресса, которые в свою очередь украли ее из Метрополитена? Тот самый талантливый хакер, который в легкую пробрался сквозь защиту ЩИТа пять лет назад, чтобы разоблачить межведомственные убийства и поставил все управление с ног на голову.

— Хорошие были времена, — говорит Бен, усмехаясь.

— Знаешь первое правило любой операции, мелкий? — фыркает Тони. — Ври поменьше. Предположим, твое кодовое имя Щит или даже Стрела — эти ребята знатные халтурщики, самое то, чтоб такой зеленый шкет, как ты, мог выдать себя за одного из них. Но даже первый встречный гражданский с улицы не спутает тебя с Пауком…

Лезвие выскальзывает из рукава Бена. Когда оно оказывается прижато к шее мужчины ровно над краем тугого воротничка рубашки, оно даже все еще теплое на ощупь после длительного соседства с телом парня. Машина вихляет из стороны в сторону, пока паникующий Хэппи тянется к бардачку за пистолетом.

— Отзови его, — мягко просит Бен, его дыхание щекочет кожу Старка отчетливым запахом мяты.

— Спокойно, Хэппи, — говорит Тони. В горле пересохло, но он не сглатывает. Не хочет доставлять удовольствие этому пацану. — Если машина еще хоть раз дернется в сторону, я могу совершенно случайно перерезать себе горло.

— Слушай меня внимательно, — начинает Бен, меняя хватку на рукоятке ножа. Его вторая рука намотала на себя ремень безопасности, с такой силой вжимая его в грудную клетку мужчины, что тот едва ли может сделать глубокий вдох. — Я не собираюсь ничего тебе доказывать. Паук, Щит, Стрела — мне глубоко насрать, кем ты там меня считаешь. Сегодня можешь звать меня Бен. _Этим вечером_ мы уничтожим самую крупную сеть торговцев людьми в Нью-Йорке, и я единственный, кто будет прикрывать твою спину. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Предельно.

Бен отстраняется и скользит взглядом вниз.

— У тебя что, мать его, <i>стояк</i>?

— Тебе честно? Да, и весьма болезненный.

— Господи Иисусе, — бормочет Хэппи с водительского сиденья.

Бен смеется, облизывая губы.

— Ты тот еще извращенец. Думаю, что сегодня ты легко сыграешь свою роль. Ведь это всего лишь игра, верно? Ты же на самом деле не любитель секс услуг от детей, что стали жертвами торговли людьми?

— Даже в шутку такое не предполагай, — говорит Тони, нахмурившись. В его голове возникают образы: дети в возрасте от 8 до 16 лет попадают в сексуальное рабство, многие из них иммигранты в США и даже не говорят на английском. Тони не может представить себе их страх, боль, унижение. — Я несколько дней не мог заснуть после того, как прочитал досье о том, что творится там, куда мы едем. Не думаю, что я когда-либо соглашался на участие в задании так быстро.

— А ты разве не волнуешься? — спрашивает Бен. Насмешливый изгиб его губ совершенно не совпадает с образом того скромного ребенка, который забрался в машину. Очевидно, они потеряли этого парня по дороге, где-то между обочиной и тем местом, где они сейчас находятся. Вполне возможно, что Тони заставил невинного мальчишку выброситься из окна, достав его своим неумением вовремя закрывать свой рот. Почти непредумышленное убийство — хотя Тони это определенно устраивает. — Так или иначе, но все узнают, что Тони Старк был на этой вечеринке. Люди будут думать, что ты действительно извращенец.

— Вот почему я идеально подхожу на эту роль. К сожалению, престарелые миллиардеры действительно частенько являются извращенцами. Я уверен, что мы встретим там еще несколько человек из списка Форбс. Но после того, как сегодня вечером мы получим нужную нам информацию, я расскажу всем о своей неофициальной подработке на ЩИТ и сразу отправлюсь в отставку. В своем ближайшем будущем я уже вижу остров с золотым песком, чистой водой и бесконечными коктейлями.

Бен выглядит пораженным в хорошем смысле слова, и картина, описанная Старком, откровенно подкупает. Парень откидывает голову на подголовник, и черт с тем, что от этого и растрепываются его намазанные гелем волосы, он смотрит, как двигается рот Тони. Может быть, это и хорошо, что напарница под кодовым именем Пеппер была каким-то образом скомпрометирована. Химия между ним и Беном нечто невероятное и совершенно взаимное.

— Звучит потрясающе, — тихо признается Бен.

— Вам снять комнату на двоих на этом острове, босс? — интересуется Хэппи.

Момент упущен.

— Для тебя, Хэппи, всегда найдется местечко, — отшучивается Тони, не сводя глаз с Бена. — Время прибытия?

— Еще пять минут, босс.

— Обсудим наши дела, Бен?

— Валяй.

Тони достает из нагрудного кармана куртки Старкфон. Он держит его на ладони и машет над ним рукой.

— Если зрители уделят некоторое время изучению этого, на первый взгляд, обычного мобильного телефона — на самом деле не такого обычного, гораздо более оптимизированного, чем Apple и Samsung могут даже мечтать при таких размерах аппарата… Кхм, точно, прости, отвлекся — господа зрители, вы будете совершенно правы, предположив, что это не обычный мобильный телефон!

— Любой среднестатистический телефон имеет максимальный объем памяти 24-128 Гб. Но мы знаем, что данные, которые мы собираемся скопировать с внутренних серверов в отеле, будут намного, намного больше, чем это. К счастью, конкретно этот телефон способен вместить в себя до терабайта информации. ЩИТ подсчитал, что во время сегодняшнего представления мы заполним около половины объема его памяти.

— К счастью, это не такая уж и проблема. У Ф был еще один агент, который по предварительной договоренности в отеле «Ритц-Карлтон», где нам и предстоит сегодня оказаться, установил кабели локальных сетей и подключения к ним в каждом номере. Переходник от мобильника к локальным сетям позволит нам загрузить всю необходимую информацию быстрее, чем ты скажешь: «Моего дядю зовут Боб»

— Моего дядю зовут Бен, — улыбается напарник.

— Прости, что?

— Бен — так зовут моего дядю. А мое настоящее имя — Питер.

Тони улыбается. Парень по-глупому называет свое настоящее имя, сейчас, буквально в нескольких шагах от места, где от умения Тони воспринимать напарника только по кодовому имени зависит сохранность их легенды, но он все же делает это. Бывший Бен стремится к близости. Он чувствует эту связь и думает, что ему нужно предложить информацию, чтобы сделать ее сильнее. Что-то внутри Тони просто тает от этого, хотя он никак не может перестать из-за этого беспокоиться.

Он берет Питера за руку и проводит большим пальцем по костяшкам пальцев. Кожа у него мягкая и гладкая.

— **_Бен,_** — подчеркивает Тони, сжимая изящную кисть. Они обмениваются понимающими взглядами, и он почти видит, как Питер возвращается к своей первоначальной роли, словно надевая другой комплект одежды, пока он не становится Беном: застенчивым, пятнадцатилетним, вероятно, готовым стать секс-игрушкой Тони, мальчишкой. От этой мысли его почти тошнит.

— Самая большая проблема — это локализация, — продолжает Тони. — Если бы мне не нужен был кабель локальных сетей, я бы пошел в любую ванную, запер дверь и загрузил нужные файлы. Но это займет несколько часов, а никто нам столько времени не даст. Чтобы сработать незаметно, нам придется находиться в гостиничном номере. Есть только одна причина, по которой мы оба можем там оказаться на столь длительный срок. Ты понимаешь, о чем я вообще толкую?

Питер так сильно краснеет, что при тусклом освещении кажется загорелым. Он переминается, зажимая ткань своих брюк между пальцами, чтобы отодвинуть ее от промежности, и ладно, хорошо, Тони не собирается смотреть, потому что парень может быть уже и в образе, но Тони-то еще нет, и проверять сейчас стоит ли у пацана? Это… это выходит за все рамки.

— Мистер Старк, если мы окажемся в гостиничном номере, разве не решат они, что мы уединились для секса?

— Об этом и речь, малыш, — Тони громко сглатывает. — Надеюсь, это даст нам достаточно времени, чтобы загрузить нужные файлы, смять нашу одежду и свалить оттуда в безопасное место. Понимаешь?

— Вам виднее, — отвечает Питер.

Следует отдать ему должное — парень настоящий профессионал.

— На месте, босс, — предупреждает Хэппи. Со стороны не похоже, чтобы отель «Ритц-Карлтон» устраивал вечеринку. Это частное мероприятие, в которое общественность не будет посвящена. Доступ строго по приглашениям. Хэппи подъезжает к парадному входу и выходит, чтобы открыть им двери.

Теперь настала очередь Тони примерять на себя чужой образ: образ отвратительного, озабоченного мужчины. Хищника. Чудовища. Когда он выходит в теплую ночь, образ оседает на его коже, как мазут. Он снова тянется к руке Питера, и паренек уже там, с широко раскрытыми доверчивыми глазами, в которых отражаются яркие огни отеля.

— Иди ко мне, детка, — говорит Тони. — Держись поближе к папочке.

***

В отеле «Ритц-Карлтон» есть два помещения для больших званых вечеров. Один из них — бальный зал. Тони был там несколько раз и обнаружил, что помещение очень сильно смахивает на бальный зал отеля «Ритц-Карлтон» в Эр-Рияде, столице Саудовской Аравии. Зал достаточно велик, в его центре сверкает огромная хрустальная люстра, а его вместительная способность превышает тысячу людей. Каждый вход представляет собой арку, украшенную самой изысканной лепниной. Старк известный ценитель роскоши, но даже он чувствует благоговейный трепет, особенно когда звук его шагов тонет в шикарных коврах, что покрывают весь пол.

Но это еще не конечная их остановка. Их провожают до лифта, который ведет на верхний этаж. Кто-то проверяет удостоверение личности Тони, прежде чем им позволяют войти, но охранник даже не интересуется документами Питера. Из французских окон комнаты, занимающих все пространство стен от пола до потолка открывается восхитительный вид на город. Здесь должно быть присутствует около сотни людей, леди и джентльмены, одетые в свои роскошные наряды. Здесь нет никаких несовершеннолетних, но Тони знает, это потому, что они, скорее всего, находятся в гостиничных номерах внизу. Уже ожидают.

— Сходи в бар и принеси мне выпить, куколка, — говорит Тони. Его рука скользит вниз по изгибам задницы Питера, и мальчик краснеет, кивая. — Я пойду поздороваюсь с хозяином вечера.

Питер выглядит таким юным, пересекая комнату, всегда двигаясь в сторону от других людей, робкий и кроткий. Глубинная часть Тони ненавидит это — ненавидит кротость, ненавидит семя страха, которое прорастает в его сердце из-за Питера, даже зная, что он вполне спокойно может находиться среди этих уродов, — но он заталкивает эти чувства в себя поглубже и отправляется на поиски Рамлоу.

Отель принадлежит Рамлоу. Это единственная причина, по которой они здесь находятся: этот человек отвратительно богат и столь же самоуверен. Отель действует как прикрытие, своего рода штаб-квартира. Он устраивает секс-свидания с мальчиками и девочками в номерах, устраивает эти отвратительные вечеринки в пентхаусах и, что особенно важно, хранит все файлы на своих клиентах и жертвах на зашифрованном сервере отеля.

Когда Тони находит его, глаза Рамлоу пораженно распахиваются. Старк здесь не просто самый богатый человек, он самый известный, и в этом обществе у него практически нет шансов остаться неузнанным. Он чертова медийная персона, точно так же, как и тот конгрессмен в углу. Никто не маскируется, даже не пытается — здесь царит полная уверенность, что они находятся в окружении таких же омерзительных личностей, как и сами.

— Тони Старк, — говорит Рамлоу. Мужчины и женщины вокруг него молчат, обмениваясь тревожными, взволнованными взглядами. _Тони Старк замешан в торговле людьми!_ — Должен признаться, я не думал, что ты появишься. Такое случается. Кто-то протянет руку за приглашением, но в конце концов окажется слишком труслив, чтоб принять его.

— Бедные ублюдки, — говорит кто-то.

Тони пожимает Рамлоу руку. Только сильнейший самоконтроль удерживает его от желания сжимать эти потные пальцы, пока они не начнут ломаться в его хватке. _«Оставайся в образе»_ , — уговаривает он себя.

— Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как я потакал своим страстям — и если есть что-то, что все знают обо мне, так это то, что я люблю себя баловать. — От его слов толпа заходится смехом. Он легко входит в свою роль, становясь злой пародией на самого себя. Рядом с ним появляется чье-то теплое присутствие, и вид Питера рядом почти шокирует. В руках парень держит виски со льдом. Тони берет стакан, надеясь, что больше никто не заметит его дрожащей руки. — Спасибо, куколка.

— Кто это, Тони? — спрашивает Рамлоу. — Познакомь нас.

Питер отыгрывает свою роль, опустив взгляд в пол. Рука Тони была крепко прижала к его спине, но он позволяет ей соскользнуть к изгибу его задницы.

— Это… — он с трудом удержался, чтобы не представить мальца Питером, — это Бен. Моя _маленькая закуска перед основным блюдом_. Он будет сопровождать меня сегодня вечером.

Рамлоу хмурится даже тогда, когда какая-то женщина протягивает Питеру руку, настаивая, чтобы он поцеловал ей костяшки пальцев.

— Ты не должен был приводить с собой собственное развлечение, Тони. В моем отеле полно всего на любой вкус. Может я смогу соблазнить тебя чем-то из моих товаров? У меня есть прекрасный выбор из Пакистана. Считай это подарком.

— И все же предпочиту белое мясо.

Вокруг снова раздается смех.

— Я понимаю, — хлопает его по плечу Рамлоу. — Жаль, что у меня нет ничего на твой вкус. Пока мы ведем наши разговоры, из Латвии доставляют еще один груз. Возможно, мы сможем убедить тебя заглянуть к нам на огонек на следующую вечеринку?

Тони допивает свой скотч в два глотка, пусть после этого желудок и отзывается резью. Он чувствует себя драконом, который готовится вот-вот выдохнуть пламя, дым идет из его носа и ушей. Удовольствие, которое он будет испытывать, наблюдая, как эти мужчины и женщины превращаются в кучку обугленных костей в когтях ЩИТа и правительства США, — одна только эта мысль заставляет его трепетать.

— Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что я ни за что на свете не пропущу ее. Мы можем поговорить наедине?

— С тобой? Безусловно.

Они находят уединенный угол напротив окон, и Рамлоу указывает куда-то за Центральный парк, показывая на Верхний залив, Центральный парк прямо под ними. Как будто они туристы, а он гид в шортах цвета хаки на крыше двухэтажного автобуса, показывающий самые важные достопримечательности. Питер выглядит серьезным и внимательным, глаза огромные, дыхание оседает конденсатом на стекле. Рамлоу очарован им, Тони это видит. И жест, с которым он опускает руку на затылок мальчика, можно было бы принять за дружеский, если бы он не был таким до охренения собственническим.

— Мы тут подумали о комнате для **_развлечений_** , — говорит Тони.

— Такой человек, как ты, должен работать до упора и развлекаться на полную, не так ли?

— Определенно.

Рамлоу исчезает для короткого разговора с человеком у входа, который проверял документы. Когда он возвращается, между его пальцами зажата ключ-карта. Тони берет ее, благодарно скривив губы.

— Кстати. Я велел им принести шампанское в твой номер. За счет заведения. Нет-нет, я настаиваю. Как еще я смогу убедить тебя стать постоянным клиентом, если не буду тебя баловать? Развлекайся в свое удовольствие. Не стесняйтесь вернуться на вечеринку, когда закончите. Я думаю, что многие из нас будут время от времени уединяться в номерах и выходить из них до самого рассвета.

— О, и еще, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что эти комнаты особенные. Они под тщательным наблюдением. Надеюсь, вы меня понимаете.

В комнатах полно жучков — вот, что он имеет в виду. Тони этого не ожидал, но у него все получится. У них обоих все получится. Они бы не продержались так долго на подобной работе, не умей они достойно вкручиваться после подобных ударов судьбы.

На ключ-карте выгравирован номер: 2011. Им придется спуститься больше чем на десять этажей, чтобы добраться до номера, и поездка на лифте длится буквально вечность. Старк нервничает, когда адреналин уходит. Самое трудное уже позади, думает он. Все остальное будет так же легко, как два пальца об асфальт.

***

Сглазил.

***

— Папочка, — зовет Питер. Это слово почти сбивает Тони с ног, отвлекает его так сильно, что он почти пропускает следующие слова мальчика: — Здесь нет _презервативов._

Тони застывает на месте и прекращает распутывать узел галстука. Его взгляд скользит туда, где Питер стоит у ночного столика. На лице паренька выражение скрытого бешенства. Если еще и добавить знание того, что комната на прослушке, атмосфера… напряженная. Мужчине требуется время, чтобы понять, что Питер говорит не о презервативах, а пытается дать Тони понять, что чего-то еще не хватает.

 _Кабель локального сетевого подключения_. Конечно, все не могло быть так легко. Боже упаси, чтобы его последние гастроли перед выходом на пенсию были похож на пикник с тортом. За все приходится платить, в его случае — потом и кровью.

— Ну, — говорит он, тщательно подбирая каждое слово, используя обе руки, чтобы изобразить как он душит воображаемого Румлоу (усмешка Питера стоит того, каким бы глупым этот жест ни был). — Мы находимся в гостинице. Я уверен, что могу найти их _где-то в другом месте_.

— А мы можем обойтись _без_ них?

Тони сглатывает. Двойной смысл этого разговора слегка ускользает от него — вероятно, потому что Тони так сложно сосредоточиться, но об этом он будет сожалеть в другой раз — может ли он загрузить 500 гигабайт через беспроводное соединение? Да, но это займет гораздо больше времени. А это значит, что он гораздо дольше должен просидеть гостиничном номере со своим совершенно юным партнером, к которому Тони испытывает опасное влечение.

— Мы могли бы, — медленно говорит Тони. — Но скорость, с которой я кончу, может стать поводом для беспокойства.

— Ты же знаешь, папочка, что я совершенно не возражаю, — шепчет Питер. Его взгляд на столько яростно сексуален, что даже комичен. Тони это не заводит, честно-честно. Парень присаживается на край кровати и откидывается назад ничком. Он отлично смотрится, лежащий на простынях высшего качества. У Тони дома постельное белье еще круче. Питеру оно бы точно понравились больше. Внезапно тот вскакивает с кровати и направляется в ванную. — Пойду освежусь слегка.

Стоит только двери за ним закрыться, Тони достает свой Старкфон. Все еще открытая на экране программа, которую он запустил, чтобы найти всевозможные способы слежки в комнате. Маленькая 3D-модель номера светится в каждом углу комнаты, мигая оранжевым цветом, что характерно для спрятанных микрофонов. Он закрывает программу и переходит к другой, которую планирует использовать для взлома серверов отеля. Находясь в здании, это сделать намного проще, нежели могло бы быть, даже если бы он был прямо у ворот. Он собирается даже тратить время на просмотр скачанного — те ли файлы он заполучил, что надо, — он просто собирается скопировать всю их информацию. Всю до последнего байта.

Телефон начинает загрузку, и на экране появляется таймер. Два часа тридцать шесть минут.

И еще двенадцать секунд.

Блядство.

Питер выходит из ванной, сняв ботинки и развязав галстук. Он кивает в сторону телефона. Тони показывает ему большой палец. — _О, заебись_ , — беззвучно шевелятся губы Питера.

На ночном столике рядом с кроватью лежит блокнот и ручка. Питер хватает ее, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Он пишет нечто и протягивает Тони.

**_Ты же знаешь что мы должны издавать хоть какие-то звуки, да?_ **

Тони хмурится, переводя взгляд с Питера на записку.

Питер тычет в микрофоны. Он карикатурно закатывает глаза, распахивает рот и дергает бедрами взад-вперед, беззвучно изображая секс. У Тони пересыхает во рту. Ладно, теперь он все понял. Он понял.

И этот парень чертовски прав. Они ни за что не смогут просидеть в этом номере два часа в полной тишине после того, как заявили Рамлоу, что пришли развлечься по полной. Ну не в шашки же играть сюда пришел Тони. Программа на его телефоне потрошит серверы Румлоу словно тыкву во время Хэллоуина, но если она не успеет завершить загрузку, если их прикрытие будет раскрыто…

Тони неохотно кивает.

— Хочешь раздеть меня, папочка, или это сделать мне? — спрашивает Питер, отходя от Тони и садясь на белый кожаный диван. С ним в комнате снова Бен, голос застенчивый и сладкий.

Тони сглатывает. Какой же он гребаный ублюдок. Сидит тут, притворяется, будто это совершенно обычная работа, будто это еще не спровоцировало сильнейший стояк в его брюках. Он облизывает губы, но во рту все равно пересохло. Думай давай.

— Вперед, куколка. Я сегодня предпочту… полениться.

Его голос звучит далек от уверенности. Тони считает себя весьма талантливым актером, но в этот момент, столкнувшись с этим молодым человеком и этим непрошеным влечением к нему, он задыхается. Он чувствует отвращение. Ему кажется, что он ничем не отличается от тех людей наверху. На другом конце комнаты Питер выглядит расстроенным, жестикулируя руками и шевеля губами, хотя Тони не очень хорошо читает по губам. Парень закатывает глаза и встает.

— Конечно, папочка. _Я сам проделаю всю работу_ , — по его заостренному взгляду ясно видно, что Питер считает, что он тут вообще за всех отдувается — и ладно, ладно. Тони придется поддержать его притворство. Он далеко не новичок в этих играх. Пора показать ребенку, как это делается.

Он отводит плечи и устраивается сидя на кровати. Мужчина пытается представить себе, что перед ним любовник старше Питера, намного старше, и что бы он сказал ему, если бы они оказались в такой ситуации. Его голос становится ниже, когда он говорит:

— Помедленнее, Бен. Устрой для меня настоящее шоу.

Питер удивленно поднимает брови. Он встает и стягивает галстук с шеи. Затем он сбрасывает пиджак на его смокинг, и в душе Тони снова начинает нарастать паника. Он бросает взгляд на телефон — прошло всего десять минут. Иисусе. Неужели Питер действительно собирается раздеться? Пусть Старк и задается этим вопросом, ответ он уже и так знает — да, собирается, звук шуршащей одежды громко раздается в комнате. Может быть, микрофоны откровенная дешевка и не в состоянии уловить его, но скорее всего, они на это способны. Им придется отыграть свои роли до конца.

Вот только смотреть на это Тони не обязан.

Он отворачивается, садится на край кровати и решительно поворачивается лицом к стене. Старк слышит, как отбрасывают рубашку в сторону, и звук опускающейся собачки становится мучительным. Тони крайне возбужден. Это невозможно отрицать. Может быть, он и не смотрит, но его воображение не имеет себе равных. Он представляет, что у парня должна быть отличная мускулатура, надежно спрятанная под одеждой, он ведь полевой агент: крепкий, худощавый, светлокожий и мягкий…

— Как я выгляжу, папочка? — спрашивает Питер.

— Идеально, куколка, — без колебаний отвечает Тони.

— Папочка, я знаю, что ты сказал, что сегодня вечером вся работа на мне, но могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?

Тони едва сдерживает стон.

— Можешь попробовать.

— Поцелуй меня?

— Конечно, куколка. Иди сюда.

Но Питер даже не сдвигается с места. Этот трюк помогает им выиграть несколько минут тишины и спокойствия. Когда Тони осмеливается поднять голову, краем глаза он замечает, что Питер разделся, но, к счастью, все еще одет в пару черных, не поддающихся описанию боксеров. И все же это ошибка. Потому что-то, что напредставлял себе Тони, даже в долю не падает реальности. Питер — сплошная гибкая мускулатура. Он, мать его, _прекрасен,_ а такого пресса у Тони никогда не было, даже когда он был в возрасте пацана и регулярно посещал спортзал. Его кожа сияет в свет ламп, безграничная светящаяся перламутром кожа, которую Тони почти чувствует под своими губами, невыносимо мягкая и упругая.

Питер сидит на диване с телефоном в руках. Его большой палец двигается, как будто он прокручивает сраные странички в интернете. Рядом с ним лежит нож, который он прижимал к шее Тони в машине, возле него лежат еще два таких же клинка и пистолет в кобуре. Где, черт возьми, Питер прятал их одному богу известно.

Какого черта Тони вообще беспокоится из-за всего этого? Это определенно совершенно ничего не означает. Он позволяет себе сновать растянуться на кровати. Она мягкая и чистая, и если он закроет глаза, то практически способен стереть все это из памяти. Комнату. Прослушку. Рамлоу.

Вот тогда-то Питер и переводит это на совершенно новый уровень. На другом конце комнаты он с силой выдыхает воздух через рот. А потом он издает стон, который дрожью проходит через все тело Тони и оседает в районе его члена. Когда Старк приоткрывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него, Питер перехватывает его взгляд. Парень улыбается и подмигивает, а затем снова демонстративно машет своим телефоном.

— Боже, да, папочка, — всхлипывает он, а потом он дует губы и поднимает телефон, как будто делает гребаное селфи. Питер снова опускает трубку и кивает в знак одобрения той фотографии, которую сделал. Затем он бросает раздраженный взгляд на Тони. — Пожалуйста, _не останавливайся_.

Да, да, Тони, блядь, все понимает.

— Ты так пиздецки очарователен, когда просишь, детка, — говорит он. Насмешливый тон дается ему легко.

— Не дразнись, папочка, — хнычет парень. Тони снова закатывает глаза. Да как вообще этот парень, чтоб его трижды приподняло за ногу и прихлопнуло, вообще может настолько спокойно ко всему этому относиться?

— Не буду, — обещает он, крепко зажмурившись. — Я дам тебе все, что попросишь, детка, просто доверься папочке.

Питер продолжает громко стонать с отчетливой хрипотцой. А потом резко выдыхает:

— О, да, _прямо там_ , папочка, — стоны становятся все громче, к ним присоединяются всхлипы и тяжелое дыхание. Парню стоит только кинуть на него мимолетный взгляд, и его эрекцию будет совершенно невозможно утаить. Приоткрыв глаза, мужчина оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что пацан все еще увлечен своим телефоном…

Вот только это не так.

Питер явно в образе. Его телефон все еще светит активным экраном, но вяло удерживается рукой, которая покоится на диванной подушке рядом с ним. Его голова запрокинута назад, глаза крепко зажмурены пока он стонет за них обоих. Тяжелое дыхание, молочно-белая грудная клетка поднимается и опускается, пресс ритмично напрягается и расслабляется, когда Питер прерывисто дышит, словно в экстазе. Этот вид отзывается теплом в животе и вызывает реакцию гораздо ниже. Самая сексуальная вещь, которую Тони когда-либо видел, и это даже не по-настоящему. Пока он не замечает эрекцию, натягивающую боксеры Питера. Потому что теперь это кажется слишком реальным. Просто офигеть как по-настоящему.

Тони впадает в панику. Он садится, голова идет кругом. Упершись локтями в колени, он прижимает ладони к глазам. Боже, он не может этого сделать. Он не хочет этого делать, не хочет быть извращенцем, но как, черти б его драли, он может с этим справиться?

— Папочка? — выдыхает Питер. Против своей воли Тони отзывается на это слово, поднимая глаза. Питер сидит прямо, настороженный, взволнованный. Он указывает на Тони и складывает пальцы в знак «О’Кей». Тони не может даже ответить, не может даже изобразить насколько он не в порядке. Парень практически бесшумно пересекает комнату. Он хватает блокнот со стола и пишет, одновременно задавая вопрос вслух: — Ты не хочешь притормозить, папочка?

Дыхание Тони дрожит.

— Да, детка, — сбиваясь просит Тони. — Да, давай просто не будем торопиться. Хорошо? У нас впереди целая ночь.

Питер сует ему под нос блокнот. **_Да что с тобой не так?_**

Тони отбрасывает блокнот в сторону. Но движение его руки притягивает взгляд Питера вниз — и еще ниже — туда, где вставший член Тони совершенно не скрыт тканью брюк. Рот Питера складывается в букву «О» от удивления, а затем от понимания. Взгляд, который он бросает на мужчину, абсолютно дьявольский. Он кладет ладонь на плечо Тони, и даже сквозь пиджак и рубашку она обжигает его до костей.

Прижавшись так близко, что его губы касаются уха Тони, он едва слышно шепчет:

— Так ты хочешь этого, папочка?

Тони отталкивает его. Питер беззвучно смеется. Он все еще тверд, и одна рука опускается вниз, чтобы обхватить пальцами свою эрекцию сквозь одежду. Тони стонет. А потом эти губы возвращаются, язык прижимается к раковине его уха, а пальцы Питера вплетаются в его волосы, крепко удерживая его, не позволяя ему отпрянуть.

— Ну же, Тони, ты ведь можешь лучше.

Он толкает Тони на кровать и взбирается на него.

— О, Господи, — бормочет Тони, уже задыхаясь. Его сердце ведет себя так, словно собирается выскочить из груди, а сам он не может контролировать отчаянные движения бедер, когда Питер трется своим вставшим членом об его стояк. Пацан словно весь состоит из твердых мышц, он тяжелее, чем можно было бы предположить, всем весом твердого, горячего тела Питер прижимает Тони к матрасу. Он садится верхом на колени Тони и кладет руки на грудь мужчины, откидывая голову назад и постанывая, как будто это лучший секс в его жизни.

— Пожалуйста, папочка, можно я тебя раздену?

Тони качает головой, плотно сжав губы, хотя он знает, что должен открыть рот, должен ответить и продолжать их игру для всех, кто может слушать. Потом чужие пальцы касаются его собственных, заставляя разжаться крепко сжатые кулаки. Питер прижимает их ладони друг к другу, переплетает пальцы. Непроизвольно Тони открывает глаза.

« _Все в порядке_ », — говорит Питер беззвучно. Он выглядит мягче, не тем ходячим кусочком секса, которого он изображал буквально мгновение назад. Его улыбка нежная и, возможно, настоящая. « _Я не против_ », — произносит он одними губами, тщательно артикулируя чтобы Тони понял. Затем он тычет в него пальцем. « _А ты_?».

Именно это мягкое прикосновение чужой ладони к его руке убеждает Старка, большой палец касается его собственного. Питер поднимает их соединенные руки и прижимается в безмолвном поцелуе к тыльной стороне ладони Тони, и это так чертовски по-настоящему и искренне.

Тони кивает.

— Раздень меня, куколка.

Питер лучезарно улыбается во все зубы и светится от удовольствия. Он помогает Тони сесть, а затем принимается за его одежду: галстук перекинут через плечо, пиджак сброшен с широких плеч, пуговицы торопливо расстегнуты. Добравшись до спрятанного под одеждой Тони пистолета в кобуре, он притормаживает, осторожно вынимает его и кладет на тумбочку. Его нетерпеливость возвращается, когда парень достигает эрекции в штанах Тони, решает сдвинуться назад, чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться к ней губами через ткань. Тони со стоном зажмуривается. Боже, кажется, что места соприкосновения с чужими губами просто обжигает. Он почти чувствует влажное тепло сквозь все слои шелка и хлопка и грубое давление языка напарника.

— Давай же, малыш, — скрипит зубами Тони, чувствуя, как болят яйца. — Стащи с меня уже эти тряпки.

Питер смотрит на него снизу вверх, губы его красные и влажные, глаза широко распахнуты. Его голос высокий и срывается на хрипы, когда он соглашается:

— Да, папочка, все как ты скажешь.

Звук, с которым ремень Тони выскальзывает из брюк буквально заставляет испытывать удовлетворение. Питер растягивает кожаную полоску между руками, оглядывая ее с одного конца до другого. Пробует ремень на прочность, напрягая бицепсы, затем щелкает им по своей голой руке, позволяя себе мягкий дрожащий вздох. В полной тишине комнаты отчетливо слышно, как он сглатывает. Пацан разрывается между агрессивной сексуальностью и сохранением очаровательной наивности. Тони не уверен, какая именно из этих противоположностей практически заставляет его кончить в штаны.

Наконец Питер откладывает ремень в сторону и теребит пальцами пуговицу на брюках Тони. Он проводит твердым пальцем вниз по молнии, проходится вдоль пульсирующей эрекции Тони. Дыша через нос, мужчина изо всех сил пытается сохранить ясную голову и не потерять себя в этой похоти. Затем Питер стягивает с него штаны, а заодно и шелковые боксеры. Член, больше не спрятанный за тканью, длинный, толстый и красный от возбуждения, головка влажная и липкая от смазки.

— Боже, папочка, — хнычет Питер. — Я хочу его.

Питер соскальзывает с кровати, кладет руки на крепкие бедра и потягивает Тони к краю. Его рот открыт в ожидании, такой влажный и горячий, и это самые соблазнительные губы, между которыми Тони когда-либо хотел вставить свой член, и он сдается. Ему приходится дотянуться до покрытых гелем волос Питера, чтобы оттянуть его голову назад до тех пор, пока его горло не обнажится. А парень еще и высовывает язык, издавая самые жалкие, отчаянные звуки, как будто, если он немедленно не возьмет член Тони в рот, это станет причиной его смерти.

И Старк уверен, что, если кто-то тут и умрет, так это будет он.

— Еще нет, милый, — говорит Тони. Питер тает, перестает дергаться в его хватке, и Тони расслабляет руку, чтобы погладить его спутанные волосы. — Пыл юности — не то чтобы я жалуюсь. Но было бы весьма уместно добавить несколько деталей.

Питер ошеломленно моргает.

— Детали. Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы это было медленно? Могу ли я… Боже, папочка, я даже думать не в состоянии. Я так сильно хочу твой член. Пожалуйста, можно мне попробовать его, сэр? Только кончик?

Тони стонет, член дергается. Он снова сжимает свою хватку и чувствует, как расслабляется невольный любовник, желая, чтобы его тянули и толкали по прихоти Тони. Сквозь зубы он говорит:

— Раз ты так упрашиваешь, малыш. Только кончик. Высунь свой язык.

Вид достоин лучшей порнографической картины: язык вытянут, глаза закрыты в полном доверии и предвкушении экстаза. Свободной рукой Тони придерживает свой вставший член, второй рукой притягивая Питера ближе, прижимая влажную головку к его языку. Рот покорно распахнут, Старк никак не может заглушить высокий, беспомощный звук, который вырывается из его горла. Язык Питера, так охуенно тянется за каждым движением члена, и Тони больше не может сопротивляться. Совершенно не в состоянии. Он перестает отталкивать и удерживать Питера, позволяя ему качнуться и насадиться ртом на головку, посасывая ее. Глаза парня все еще прикрыты, будто он не испытывал ничего лучше в этом мире, и это знание приводит Тони прямо к краю, мошонка поджимается в предвкушении. Он снова отстраняется, а Питер выглядит так, словно это его крайне расстраивает.

— Папочка, — хнычет он, растягивая слово. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне пососать твой член. Я ведь хороший мальчик, правда?

— Самый лучший, детка, — тихо говорит Тони. — Но папочка хочет сначала поиграть с тобой. Можешь ли ты проявить чудеса терпения и позволить папочке повеселиться в свое удовольствие?

Глаза цвета виски приоткрываются, влажные, мутные от похоти и от общей атмосферы. Питер мурлычет, улыбается и забирается на кровать. Несмотря на свою хорошую физическую форму, он все еще выглядит таким юным. Во всех местах, кроме его члена, который непристойно напрягается в боксерах, которые он все еще носит, спереди пропитанных предэякулятом.

— На спину, — приказывает Тони.

И Питер подчиняется. Его член выглядит еще более впечатляюще в этой позе, и он дергается под пристальным взглядом Тони. Парнишка дрожит, прикрыв глаза наблюдает за Тони, отслеживая его следующий шаг. Встав коленями на кровать рядом с ним, Тони цепляет пальцами резинку и осторожно стягивает нижнее белье вниз.

Член Питера средних размеров, но идеально подходит для стройного, подтянутого тела парня. Он темный от прилива крови, из-за того, как сильно Питер жаждет прикосновений, и пока Тони смотрит, перламутровая капля смегмы выделяется на головке и скатывается вниз по стволу. Бедра Питера дергаются вверх, отчаянно нуждаясь в прикосновении руки, которая к нему еще даже не прикасается.

— Терпение, — твердо напоминает Тони. Он гладит Питера по волосам, приглаживая встрепанные вихры. Тот закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, пытаясь хоть слегка ослабить напряжение.

Тони проводит кончиками пальцев по гладкому лбу и скользит вниз по идеально очерченному носу. Он позволяет большому пальцу прижаться к тонким губам, и Питер такой податливый и совершенный, рот его приоткрывается, чтобы сладко пососать его, а затем прикусить зубами. Тони от укуса заводится еще больше, и он стонет, наслаждаясь этой легкой болью. Дальше на очереди горло Питера, и Тони кладет на него руку — без движения, просто наблюдает, как одно только его невинное прикосновение разжигает огонь в глазах Питера и его ребра начинают ходить ходуном. Тони сжимает пальцы, очень нежно, и этот красный рот распахивается, дыхание Питера срывается, как будто Тони действительно душит его.

Кожа под его пальцами гладкая и обжигающе горячая, когда он проводит ладонью по впадинке на шее пацана, проводит большим пальцем по ключицам. Он чувствует, как бьется сердце Питера под его ладонью, когда ладонь достигает грудины. Чтобы окончательно вывести Питера из себя, Тони молча поднимает другую руку и зажимает его сосок между большим и указательным пальцами, слегка сдавливая его.

Питер вскрикивает, его бедра дергаются вверх. Его лепет почти бессвязен:

— Папочка, пожалуйста… папочка еще… Боже, пожалуйста?

Тони решает быть милостивым и тихонько щиплет, потом отстраняется, чтобы снова и снова провести большим пальцем по торчащей вершине. Каждый раз Питер издает звук, как будто его убивают. Его член приобретает более темный оттенок, Тони наслаждается видом, хотя и сам истекает смазкой. От одного вида у мужчины слюнки текут, а ведь он и так не из тех, кто может похвастаться своим самообладанием, об этом все знают. Поэтому он наклоняется вперед, чтобы взять в рот временно позабытый сосок, ласкает его языком.

— О боже, — стонет Питер, растягивая гласные. — О, Боже, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Тони приоткрывает пошире рот и прикусывает краем передних зубов вершину соска — и все. Питер пронзительно кричит:

— _О Боже, пожалуйста! Прикоснись ко мне. Прости, я не могу остановить это. Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне, папочка_ , — член яростно пульсирует.

Даже со сбившимся дыханием (боже, он вообще не может дышать, все пространство в его легких заполнено похотью и Питером), Тони наклоняется, чтобы обхватить его эрекцию и резко дрочит его. Он помогает Питеру кончить, парень бьется в конвульсиях почти яростно, рот раскрыт в крике, который никогда не прозвучит.

— Прости, папочка, — всхлипывает Питер. — Мне не следовало кончать раньше тебя.

Господи, неужели он сожалеет?

— Тебя хватит на еще один раз, куколка? Ты можешь снова возбудиться. Ради папочки?

— Угу, — бормочет Питер, задыхаясь и отчаянно кивая.

Тони бросает взгляд на крайний столик, где лежит его телефон… Господи, остался еще час. Целый час.

А они еще даже не целовались.

Эта мысль приходит из ниоткуда, и врывается в его сознание со скоростью грузовика без тормозов. Подвинувшись, чтобы лечь рядом с Питером, он тянется к острой челюсти и поворачивает его лицо к себе. Питер выглядит хорошенько оттраханым, глаза влажные и сытые. Улыбка у него блаженная, и он как будто знает, чего хочет Тони, открывает рот, податливый и такой чертовски сладкий. Поцелуй всепоглощающий, языки вылизывают друг другу губы, комната наполняется мягкими и влажными звуками, и Боже, у Тони так стоит. У него настолько чертовски сильно стоит, что даже больно.

— Мы можем на этом остановиться, — говорит он тихо на ухо Питеру. — Мы не продолжать дальше.

Питер отстраняется, взгляд его становится более настороженным. Он хмурится, между его бровями появляется морщинка. Он решительно качает головой, делает свободный круг большим и указательным пальцами, а затем проталкивает в образовавшееся пространство сразу два пальца и несколько раз двигает ими внутрь и наружу. Тони закатывает глаза. Но улыбается.

— У меня нет никакой смазки, — говорит вслух мужчина.

Сейчас перед ним снова Бен, а своевольный Питер растворился в невинном, сладком голосе, который спрашивает:

— А моя сперма не подойдет, папочка?

— Да, куколка, — фыркает Тони. — Это определенно подойдет.

Сперма все еще теплая, но уже начинает остывать на животе парня. Тони вымазывает в ней два пальца, а затем опускает их между ног Питера к отверстию. Парень инстинктивно подтягивает к себе ноги, упираясь ступнями в матрас, чтобы дать Тони лучший доступ. Сначала он просто настойчиво трется пальцем о мышечное колечко, чувствуя естественное напряжение и невыносимую тесноту всякий раз, когда Питер сдвигается и зажимается.

— Ну же, детка, — бормочет Тони, не убирая палец. — Раскройся для меня. Расслабься для меня. Впусти меня в эту тугую маленькую попку. Она принадлежит мне, и мы оба это знаем. Впустить меня.

Питер непроизвольно приоткрывает рот и плотно зажмуривается. Его руки сминают простыню, но ему удается заставить свое тело достаточно расслабиться, чтобы Тони вставил в него один палец. Стенки внутри — как горячий шелк, и от осознания того, что скоро погрузит свой член в этот жар, у Старка яйца сводит от боли.

— Господи, малыш, — бормочет он. — Ты такой замечательный и весь для меня. Еще, детка. Мне нужно больше, сейчас же.

Второй палец, и Питер всхлипывает одновременно с его вторжением. Тони дает ему время, нежно продолжая трахать его рукой, раздвигая пошире пальцы, когда вынимает их из тела Питера. Не в силах ничего с собой поделать, он делает паузу, чтобы позволить этим пальцам ощупывать парня изнутри, изгибаясь под разными углами, пока не находит то, что искал. Питер снова вскрикивает, звук медленно перерастает в протяжный стон. Его член снова в полной готовности, лежит на животе в луже собственной остывающей спермы, такой напряженный и горячий.

— Еще, папочка, пожалуйста, — просит Питер.

— Маленький жадный эгоист, да? — насмехается Тони. Он добавляет третий палец, вероятно, немного раньше, чем следовало бы. — Может, мне просто взять тебя сейчас? Засунуть мой член в твою маленькую задницу, раскрыть тебя полностью?

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Питер, открывая глаза, как будто это лучшая идея, которую он когда-либо слышал. — Пожалуйста, папочка, раскрой меня, растяни под свой член.

Хорошо. Ну ладно, отлично. Тони не может ждать ни минуты. Он сдвигается, чтобы встать на колени между ногами любовника, затем тянется к члену молодого человека, поднимает его, чтобы вымазать свою руку в остатках спермы. Питер двигает бедрами вверх, отчаянно нуждаясь в соприкосновении, но Тони не собирается позволить ему так легко достигнуть второго оргазма. « _Ему придется хорошенько постараться для этого_ », — думает Тони, резко отпуская член, так что тот шлепает о пресс пацана.

Скользить по его члену удовольствие настолько острое, что почти болезненное. Это граничит с чрезмерным возбуждением, и Тони думает, что это будет самая изысканная боль, которую он когда-либо испытывал. Он сгибает ноги Питера так, что его бедра упираются в грудь, и наклоняется, направляя свой член в теплую тесноту его тела. Одного только давления вокруг головки достаточно, чтоб выбить из Старка стон, бедра непроизвольно слегка покачиваются. Он действительно хочет дать Питеру время привыкнуть — Тони большой, и это необходимо— но звуки, которые издает Питер, извиваясь и двигаясь, в попытке трахнуть себя только головкой. Это уже слишком.

Он не славится своим самоконтролем.

Тони толкается внутрь одним резким движением, стараясь делать это максимально медленно — хотя на самом деле это совершенно не медленно. Питер стонет, звук высокий, громкий и протяжный, и сам Тони не может не вторить ему, только его тональность ниже, и стон наполнен болезненным удовольствием. Питер горячее и уже, чем Тони мог себе даже вообразить, а уж осознание того, что смазкой выступила сперма парня? Господи, он долго не продержится. Когда он бросает взгляд на край стола, то видит, что осталось всего десять минут: время загрузки изменилось в лучшую сторону. Слава Богу, думает Тони. Даже десять минут будет для него вершиной оптимизма.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Тони, положив руку Питеру на грудь. Сердце под его ладонью отбивает безумный ритм, слезы стекают по вискам Питера и теряются в его волосах. Когда глаза парня открываются, становится видно, что они покраснели.

— Боже, да, — говорит Питер, мягко смеясь. — Не смей сейчас останавливаться. Я хочу получить все, что ты только способен мне дать.

Тони с силой втягивает в себя воздух, слегка сдвигает свои ладони на бедрах Питера. Затем он делает то, о чем так яростно просил Питеру. Он начинает с длинных и медленных толчков, стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже. Питер что-то бормочет, разобрать слова совершенно невозможно — он выстанывает отдельные слоги и создается впечатление, что парень и сам не понимает, что именно пытается сказать. Тони не удивился бы, узнав, что у этого парня сознание замкнуло и отстранилось от управления телом, и, судя по его поведению, так и есть. Учитывая звуки, которые вырываются из Тони, он и сам ушел не далеко. Движение чужого тела навстречу его члену — это как раз то, что нужно. Старк смотрит вниз, его взгляд цепляется за картину собственного члена, который погружается в задницу Питера, и его яйца с силой поджимаются. Никаких десяти минут. Меньше, гораздо меньше.

— Потрогай себя, — рубит слова Тони. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил вместе со мной.

Питер тянется к своему члену, огибая свои ноги, но Тони отбрасывает его руку прочь.

— Только не там, — говорит Тони. Он теребит пальцами сосок. — Тут.

Питер стонет, стиснув зубы. Но он послушен, положив обе руки на плоскую грудь, так что большие пальцы могут касаться сосков, так мягко и сладко, дразнит себя. Его рот снова приоткрыт, член дергается.

— Я так долго не продержусь, папочка, — говорит Питер своим мягким, нежным голосом. — Ты уже близок?

— Да, — подтвердил Тони. — Очень близко, детка. Продолжай. Еще совсем немного. Осталось продержаться совсем чуть-чуть.

Питер скулит, беспомощно приподнимая бедра.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал он. — Я не смогу долго продержаться.

— Сдержанность, — рычит Тони. — Контролируй себя. Не смей кончать раньше меня, детка. Не смей этого делать…

Мужчина дразнит Питера, перед глазами стоит его покрасневшее лицо и видно, что парень действительно очень старается не кончить раньше времени и довести Тони к краю пропасти. Он хотел бы оставить Питера на грани, с отчаянным желанием кончить, готовым вот-вот наплевать на его приказы и сорваться в оргазм, но собственное желание уже вызывает откровенную боль. Ему нужно облегчение. Им обоим это надо.

— …пожалуйста, Тони! — кричит Питер.

— Да-да… давай, сейчас…

Питер кончает почти мгновенно, зажимая оба соска пальцами, губы распахнуты в беззвучном крике.

Оргазм Тони исходит из глубины его тела, сжимается в животе, и это больно, это действительно так — Старк был с эрекцией так долго без малейшего облегчения, а затем все это достигает пика: когда его член взрывается глубоко внутри тела Питера, с его губ срывается его имя. Это длится вечность, его бедра продолжают двигаться, продлевая удовольствие. Звуки, которые они издают, наполнены животной страстью, и Тони задается вопросом, будут ли записи прослушки в скачанных файлах. Потому что он отдал бы все за возможность прослушивать это снова и снова, слушать на более трезвую голову, когда он мог бы наслаждаться этим, не отвлекаясь на посторонние дела.

На ночном столике звонит телефон. Загрузка завершена. Они справились. После завершения работы файлы автоматически переслались на серверы ЩИТа. Удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы отозвалось очередной волной удовольствия где-то в глубине Тони. Теперь можно надеяться, что благодаря этим данным Рамлоу и все остальные блядские отморозки наверху будут гнить в тюрьме. Пожизненно, если у Тони есть хоть какое-то право голоса.

— Тони, — вздыхает Питер, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Когда Старк опускает на него глаза, парень выглядит более взволнованным, чем следовало бы человеку, который только что испытал невероятный оргазм.

— Что случилось? У тебя что-то болит? — спрашивает Тони.

— Нет… просто… **_как ты меня назвал_**? — уточняет Питер, широко раскрыв глаза и пытаясь на что-то намекнуть.

И, еб же твою мать. Тони выкрикивал его имя.

_Он кричал **«Питер».**_

В коридоре слышится какое-то движение, стук сапог по ковровому покрытию.

— Блядь, — ругается Тони, срываясь с кровати. Питер вскакивает следом, не обращая внимания на валяющиеся на полу трусы, направляясь прямо к пистолету, лежащему на диване в другом конце комнаты. Он снимает с предохранителя и проверяет патронник, стараясь держать палец подальше от спускового крючка, когда раздается стук в дверь.

— Старк, открой дверь! — требуют люди Рамлоу по ту сторону двери. Из-за Тони их прикрытие накрылось медным тазом.

«Ох и устроим мы тут сейчас беспорядок», — думает Тони, заряжая свое собственное оружие.

Он с Питером встали по бокам от двери, оба совершенно нагие. Они встречаются глазами, тяжело дыша от адреналина, и когда парень кивает, Тони понимающе наклоняет голову в ответ, ухмыляясь. Они справятся с этим. С ними все будет в порядке. А уж после этого…

Дверь резко распахивается.


End file.
